A Wilting Lily
by ImagineThePossibility
Summary: When Lily has to enter the Hunger Games along side Len Kagamine, she struggles to find out whats more important: falling in love, staying alive, or keeping Len alive. As she struggles to do all three, she's still trying to payback Rin Kagamine for something she did nine years ago. Every chapter will have atleast one thousand words.
1. Chapter 1 - Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

**My first crossover! Mixing two things I absolutely love. Please be nice, it's my first time writing a crossover. :3**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Lily woke up at the sound of a zap. She blinked her eyes three times over then pulled her limp body out of bed. She saw her father messing with a bulky looking computer. The sixteen year old girl lived in District Three, the technology district, so everyone in her family worked with machines. Well, her mother died when she was seven. Her mother always abused her- and a strange girl killed her. She was almost the age of Lily, and she looked a lot like her too. She learned her name was Rin. Rin Kagamine. The girl saved her life- Lily's mother had grabbed a knife that day and told the spoiled little brat she didn't deserve to live.

_"What's so great about you anyway? You're always there to cause trouble!" The clearly drunk and abusive mechanic shouted. "All you've ever done was stand in my way. Now...I think it's name to push the dead tree aside." She spat, holding up her weapon. Lily could feel the tip of the blade barely pierce her skin when her mother let out a cry. Blood soaked her yellow shirt and she fell over, a knife still stuck in her back. The girl who killed her looked up at Lily, and ran._

To this day, Lily still wondered what she was doing in her house. But she didn't care. She saved her life. Her father came home after that and Lily told him everything. He never knew about Lily and her mother's relationship, he was always at work. Ever since then he never left the house. Only on very rare occasions, like the reaping. The reaping was today.

"Lily, I left a dress out for you on the table. If you want to, you can put your hair up." Her father said.

"Okay. Thank you." She stuttered, walking over to the table. Lily picked it up and eyed her wrist. She had carved a heart into it several years ago, then one day she got a tattoo over the scar that looked just like it. Her dad said it was because she never forgot about the injuries caused by her mother. Lily just looked up at him and asked, "Who?"

She was trying to forget. She slid the bright yellow dress on. It was wavy and reached her ankles. The straps were black and they were like cords, swirling down her arm and ending at her wrist. She tied a black sash in the middle and walked over to a mirror. She decided to leave her hair down. It looked best that way. She grabbed an apple and slowly ate it. District three wasn't a wealthy district, but they had a moderate food supply. Lily didn't eat much though- her father had been using food in some experiments and every vegetable, fruit, dairy and poultry product had been disintegrated.

"How many times has your name been entered?" Her father asked.

Lily counted. She had only been entered the amount an average sixteen year old could be entered. But she never really counted. She didn't want to know. "You do the math." She replied in a whisper.

After about an hour or so, it was time to head out to the reaping. Lily never had any siblings, so there was no one to watch out for. No one to protect. It made her life a lot easier. She was basically asleep the entire time, walking to the gates, getting a bit of blood taken, and watching the video. The entire time, she thought, will anyone even miss me?

She had no friends. Rin never talked to her again, as if killing her mother was a bad thing. Everyone else snickered at her like a fool. Then, the loud and happy voice of Galaco, their escort, filled the room.

"And now it is time to pick one courageous young man and woman to represent District Three in the eighty-seventh annual Hunger Games!"

She cheered as she bounced over to a bowl. They looked like fish bowls, only tiny sheets of paper swam around. Galaco's hand dipped into the fishbowl ever so gracefully. She pinched the corner of a sheet of paper and yanked it from the others, then she cleared her throat.

"Rin Kagamine."

What? Rin was only fourteen! How many times could her name be entered? The young girl slowly stepped forward. she was wearing a black and white almost checkered dress with a yellow bow on the collar. Her hair was in too puffy pigtails completed with a black bow. The cute girl was walking towards the stage with a look of panic spread across her face. She climbed up the steps and stood along side Galaco. Lily couldn't let her die. She had done so much for her.

"Any volunteers?" Galaco asked.

_No one will miss me._ Lily thought. _ I have no one._

"Last chance. Any voul-"

"I volunteer!" Lily interrupted marching towards the stage.

"Oh, well then, what's your name?"

"Lily."

A lot of Vocaloid's didn't come with last names, so Galaco didn't ask for hers.

"Okay then, now for the boys."

Rin looked into Lily's eyes and mouthed, 'thank you' before stepping off the stage and melting into the crowd of people.

"Len Kagamine."

Wow. Just...wow. Lily had heard tales of brother and sister having to fight to the death. But the twins? I bet they were both very grateful Lily stepped in.

"Now, shake hands." Galaco said encouragingly.

The two blondes reached out and shook hands, blinking their blue eyes. They resembled each other greatly. Except Lily was taller, more mature, and had scars. Many scars.

The two disappeared into the train, looking back at their friends one last time. They sat down in comfy chairs and looked into eachothers eyes.

"Thank you. For protecting my sister." Len said. Lily kept her lips pursed together.

"Oh, now, it's not that bad." Galaco squeaked. "Did you know, in district two, the people chosen were boyfriend and girlfriend? And, their twin siblings in district one were chosen! How crazy!"

No one spoke. "There have been love stories before. People get sick of Romeo and Juliet, you know."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lily asked in a harsh voice.

"Because. What wins the crowd is extra drama. Like, say you were lesbian and in love with his sister! Drama!" Galaco grinned.

"But I'm not." Lily hissed.

"Then why did you volunteer?" Galaco asked.

"She killed my mother."

Everything became silent. "It's- it's visitor time. I'll be leaving now. Len, you must go to a separate room."

Lily watched as the two faded away, the door slamming shut. Although it wasn't long before it was open. In came Lily's father.

"Sweetheart, why?" He asked, hugging her tightly. "Why?" He sobbed.

"She can't die. Not yet. Please dad, trust me. This was for the best."

"I just-"

"Go. I...want you to know I love you. But I can't stand to see you upset. Please. It's for a good cause. I wasn't worth much anyway."

"Make it out alive." He sobbed.

"I will." Lily was of course lying. Even if she made it to the end, she wanted Len to live. She wanted to show Rin she cared. Her father ran out, still crying.

Lily sat in silence for a long time. No one else would want to visit her.

Just then, the heavy doors swung open. A short girl walked in. Rin. She glanced at Lily, then ran over to hug her.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"I had to repay you."

"What?" Rin asked, confused.

"You killed my mother. You saved my life."

"I- I thought you'd hate..."

"Thank you." Lily interrupted.

"Why were you there, anyway?"

"It was Len's birthday. I had to get him a gift. I remember you had a book...one he always wanted. So I stole it. I'm sorry. I was just so..."

"You saved my life. You could take all the stuff you wanted." Lily said. Rin rummaged through her bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a necklace. At the end was a little music note charm.

"I want you to have it." Rin said.

"A district token." Lily murmured, taking it from Rin. "It's perfect."

"Please, protect him. Len. I-"

"Times up." A gruff voice said as a peacekeeper grabbed Rin's arm.

"Protect him!" She shouted. "Please!"

"I will." Lily whispered. "I still need to repay you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Is Confusing

Galaco, Len and Lily gathered around to meet their mentors. One was a girl named Aoki Lapis, who was now thirty-five, but still looked like she was six. She was a fairy, so she had the ability to fly, and was very very small, which gave her an instant advantage in the games. The gamemakers thought she would easily die from mutations or perhaps getting into a fight with a rabid squirrel so they let her pass, although they did paralyze her wings for the games. However, she was very clever and would cling to other tribute's hair or shoes, then inject them with a poison needle she obtained from the Cornucopia. She easily won the games with her clever thinking.

The second was Mew, a shy girl who seemed to lack color and expression. Her games were long before Lily's life so she knew nothing about this girl. Galaco said she was extremely masculine and deadly.

"Alright, these are your mentors this year. I hope you like them!" Galaco chirped.

"Even if they hate us they have to put up with us." Mew murmured in a dark voice.

"Who wants to see this years reaping replays?" Aoki Lapis asked, bouncing in.

Everyone plopped down on the couch and the big screen flickered on. In district one, a girl named Hatsune Miku and a boy named Kaito Shione were chosen. In district two, Zatsune Miku and Zaito Shione were chosen.

"Wow, that is really odd." Len commented.

In district three, you saw Lily volunteering and Len just casually walking up the stage. In district four, Tonio and Prima were chosen. Then, in district five, a very funny thing happened. Haku Yowane, a drunk eighteen year old waddled towards the stage and threw up all over it. She had a young district partner, Ryuto. Lily tuned out until Len almost screeched at the screen.

"She looks deadly." He cried.

The district ten girl, Black Rock Shooter, walked up the stairs and chuckled like it was no biggie she was going to die. Big Al was her district partner. In eleven, Leon and Lola were chose.

"Now twelve, the Utau district." Mew whispered.

Defoko Utane and Namine Ritsu, both little twelve year olds were called to the stage.

"They're both girls." Len said.

"Ritsu is a cross dresser." Galaco informed him.

After the replays, Lily and Len were shipped off to their prep team. Lily was pushed down onto a medal table while three girls rushed around her, basically ripping the flesh off of her and soaking her hair to the point where she thought all the color would wash out, even though it was her natural hair color.

"Do you think she's ready for Neru?" One lady asked. She had stringy green hair rolled up into a bun, with orange gems imprinted in her neck and a tattoo of a carrot on her left eyelid. She was obviously a huge fan of Gumi, last years victor. Her clothes even swirled around, each layer complete with another color, matching Gumi's style.

"I dunno. You think she'll will approve of her...tattoos?" One said. She was wearing all black, as if he was trying to mimic Mew.

"Why not?" A squeaky voice rang. The third stylist. She was just her own set of crazy, layered with thirteen tunics and a skirt that was only an inch long, doused in ribbons and gemstones. "I mean, Neru always said, 'be yourself, hun, you got to dress like a' um...what did she say?"

"She said, 'don't be out of the ordinary.' She means tattoos." The Gumi-imposter spat.

_Yeah, that's what she meant. _Lily thought while rolling her eyes.

"Akita will be coming in shortly. Let's see what she thinks then." The Mew-mimicker said, shushing the others.

After a few minutes, the stylists were pushed away and a thin girl with a yellow ponytail walked in.

"Hi Lily. I'm Akita Neru." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I've heard." Lily responded in her kill-me-now type of voice.

"Look, I understand your...look, I mean you've...okay, I give up. Your pretty much unknown and I have no clue what to do with you. Just...tell me, what does your district usually wear?"

"Cables, wires, gears. Dumb looking stuff." Lily grumbled.

"Exactly. But we need to think, inside the technology. Not what it's made up of. We need to think of it's power...it's...purpose." Akita Neru declared. "I've designed a dress- it's a Lolita type, one that has a puffy end and puffy sleeves, but it's all black and when you press a button- yellow zeros and ones flash and kind of fall down it. Would you like to see?" She asked in her kindest voice.

"I...guess..."

"Good!" The stylist ripped a black sheet off of a hanger revealing the dress, which now had the date running down it. A dress that had moving pictures on it.

"Technology." Lily chuckled.

As she put the dress on, the three stylists from earlier curled her hair and put it over her shoulders, then painted her nails a stunning gold.

"Now, you'll walk in and have them all black okay? Then we'll turn it on when you go." Neru said.

"Okay."

Lily walked out to the chariots to see Len standing in a black suit, his hair casually tied up in his ponytail. He looked over at Lily and grinned.

"You look cute." He said shyly.

"Th-thank you." Lily choked out.

"Let's just enjoy watching the tributes be humane for a bit, okay?" Len tried comforting Lily. She gave a slight nod.

In one area, Zatsune was leaping up, trying to grab a locket Zaito stole from her. She remembered that Galaco said they were a couple. The young tributes from twelve cowered in a corner, talking to each other. Haku was puking all over the floor, and Black Rock Shooter stood behind her, comforting her.

"There there. Now do you see why I banned you from drinking Sake?"

"It makes me happy." Haku half spat half sobbed.

"It makes you ill." Black Rock Shooter said. Did they know each other?

"Excuse me." A stuttering, frightened voice whispered. Lily turned around to see Defoko, the young girl from Twelve, holding out a necklace.

"This fell from your pocket." She murmured. The dress had multiple pockets sewed on- Neru must have snuck Rin's present in one.

"Hey, that's my sister's!" Len exclaimed.

"She gave it to me as a district token." Lily told him. She grabbed it from the palm of the weak girls hand. "Thank you, Defoko."

"You know my name." She whispered. "Most people forget it. They say it's too weird."

"I think it's beautiful." Lily said with a grin.

Defoko smiled warmly when an escort yelled, "The parade is beginning, every one in your chariots!"

Everyone ran to their chariots and hopped in, fixing their facial expressions. They were now going to enter the capital and make an appearance. An impression. As the horses trotted out, Lily felt a light shock then saw that her dress was activated. The glowing zeros and ones moved down her dress then regenerated at the top, an endless supply of falling data. The same with Len, only the data was only on his tie and the lining on the sides of his pants. They looked amazing.

The cameras were on them, and Len was waving enthusiastically while smiling. He turned to Lily and grabbed her hand trying to comfort her. She smiled to show him she felt better, as her fingers tangled with his. Everyone was staring at the pair, and Lily began to feel nervous again.

"Len, what if I trip or something goes wrong and then w-" Lily was cut off my Len, who leaned in to kiss her lips. The crowd went wild by this. Lily felt a shock go down her spine, but she knew it wasn't from the dress. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but for the few moments that their lips locked, she was lost in a world of happiness and peace. When Len sadly pulled away, Lily began to think of Rin. What would she say of this? Certainly she wouldn't be too happy.

Lily looked forward again, to see Zatsune staring right at her. Great, now she was the deadliest tribute's main target. But Zatsune only smiled and let out a sweet, "Aaaaaw, how cute!"

As the chariots came to stop and gathered around President Master, Lily turned to look at Len. Why was he being so nice to her? was it an act to get more sponsors? Did he want to fall in love before he died? Was he trying to trick her so she'd be easy prey? Lily decided she would die to protect him. So his sister could be happy. But if that happened, wouldn't that have meant Rin didn't save her life? she was going to die for her anyway.

This was exactly why Lily never bothered to fall in love. It's a lot more complicated then it looks.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Alliance

Lily woke up with beams of sunlight beating down on her face. She heard loud pounding coming form her door.

"Wake up! Get up!" The dark and hollow voice screamed. Lily jumped up and swung the door open, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning Mew!" Lily stuttered.

"Well, somebody didn't sleep well." A light voice said. Aoki Lapis was standing on Mew's shoulder. She flew over to Lily and began to circle around her.

"Someone still dazed by their kiss?" Mew coughed, pointing to Len.

"Hi Lily." He greeted shyly.

"Good morning Kagamine." Lily said in response. She slammed her door. There was no way she was going to talk to anyone about that kiss. It was nothing. Len just wanted to make a good impression. No need to bring it up.

"OPEN UP! GALACO SAID TRAINING STARTS IN AN HOUR!" Mew shouted, now kicking the door. Lily had to lean against it and put all her weight on it to keep it from flying off it's hinges.

"Okay okay! Quit kicking the door!" Lily hissed. The banging stopped.

"Come out, please." Aoki said. "I'll stab you."

Lily creaked the door open and stepped out.

"Good! Now. Let's talk about the kiss-" Aoki started.

"OH COME ON." Was Lily's response.

"What?" Aoki Lapis asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." Lily grumbled.

"She probably has a boyfriend, I just didn't pay attention." Len mumbled.

"I don't. I don't even have a friend." Lily argued.

"I know, but you probab..."

"It's my fault! I'm a horrible person! I should have died nine years ago!" Lily continued to yell.

"Quit fighting, you two." Mew growled. "It's not good practice."

"Practice? For what?" Len asked.

"When it's down to you two and you need to kill each other." Mew said.

"Mew knows all in this subject. My partner died in the bloodbath." Aoki informed them. She always seemed happy about everything.

"When I was in the games, I set up wire traps that electrocuted people. I formed an alliance with my twelve your old district partner. When it was down to just us, I didn't want to kill him. He was so cute and innocent. He ran from me, worried I'd murder him. I chased after him, but the cannon fired, and I realized he ran into one of my traps. I never forgave myself." Mew said. She never had a facial expression, she never showed emotion. Perhaps this was why.

No one spoke.

"I'm so sorr-" Len started.

"Don't be. No one should be. Shut up. Shut up shut up!" Mew screamed.

"We won't need practice. I'll kill myself." Lily stated.

"That's what they all say." Mew shot back.

"I mean it. I'll never stop owing Rin. She did so much for me, I want her to be happy."

"That's it!" Aoki cheered.

"What's it?" Len asked.

"We'll say Rin-"

"DON'T. BRING. HER. INTO. THIS." Lily shouted.

Aoki quickly silenced herself. "Oh, it's time to go to training."

Lily and Len were put in a little elevator and sent down to the training floor. When they got out, they realized everyone was already there. Except the district five tributes. Finally, their elevator appeared, and Haku stumbled out, looking fairly sober. Atala blabbed on for half an hour about this and that, then finally let the tributes go to the various stations.

Zatsune was good with almost any weapon, but she preferred a scythe. The blade swung through dummies easily splitting them in half. Zaito was skilled with an ax, quickly chopping up dummies and kicking their remains to the side. Haku Yowane was pretty good at starting fires and skilled with a sword. Black Rock Shooter made flaming spears and could throw them up to twenty yards away. Defoko and Ritsu were at the edible plant testing table. Miku and Kaito were hanging around the archery station. Everyone had a talent.

"What can you do?" Len asked his district partner.

"I can cower in corners and get abused." Lily spat.

"Aww, is the teddy bear weak?" A familiar voice teased. Lily turned to see Zatsune leaning on her scythe. "Come on, you have to be able to do something."

"I like crowbars."

"What?" Zatsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Crowbars. Skulls. Not a great mix."

"Do you see a crowbar in this training center?" Zatsune asked.

"No. But I see rocks. And bricks. They work." Lily spat.

"Hm. Kily, I like you. Want to join our alliance?" Zatsune asked.

"It's Lily. And...sure." Lily answered.

"Great. And by the way, Kily sounds way cooler." Zatsune twirled her scythe and yet another dummy was sliced into pieces and scattered on the floor.

Lily began to throw knives, and she wasn't half bad. Len was completely weaponless though.

"I'm too soft. What could I do?" He asked.

"Be clever." She said while tapping his nose. "Use the things around you. The arena is full of surprises."

Len sighed. "But..."

"No. No no no. Go and fight, okay? At least try out edible plants or knot tying." Lily suggested. "I have to keep you alive. I have to payback Rin."

"She killed your mother! Why do you want to pay her back?"

"Because she saved my life and made the next nine years of it a lot easier!" Lily paused. "And if keeping you alive means making her happy, then that's what I'm going to do. Besides Len, I...I...love you." When Lily said this, Lean leaped into a hug and kissed her on the lips. And Lily faded into a fantasy world, she could still hear Zatsune cooing behind them.

"Aaaaaaaw!"

When Len pulled apart, Zatsune asked,

"Would he like to join the alliance, too?"

Len looked up at her. "I can?"

"Sure. Let's make this an interesting year." She said with a grin.

At lunch, most people sat down with their district partners. Zatsune, Zaito, Lily and Len all gathered around a table to eat. Lily hadn't had anything at the Capital yet. She was know chowing down Katniss Root Soup and Leek and Lemon sandwiches.

Black Rock Shooter then walked up to the table. She glanced at Zatsune, who just shrugged, then she sat down.

"Haku, there." She said, pointing to a seat next to Lily. The girl now appeared rather shy as she sat down.

"Hi...I'm Yowane. Yowane Haku." She whispered.

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you."

"So, we're an alliance?" Zaito asked.

"It's official." Black Rock Shooter announced.

Defoko glanced over at Lily, making her feel a little upset. She left out two very important tributes.


End file.
